lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lake of Reflection/Transcript
RANI: That's far enough. MAKUCHA: Oh I don't think so we wanna get to the Tree of Lfie and I don't think you can stop us. MAMA BINTURONG: Look at them, they're exhausted. BAILYO: So tired. SURAK: Don't let them see it. MAKUCHA: Too late we saw. RANI: Nirmala, Chulunn, in the trees. MAKUCHA: The sleepy lion is mine. KION: How about a lion that's no so sleepy? BUNGA: And his not so sleepy friends. KION: Thought you could use some help, Rani, uh, your majesty. RANI: Thanks it's been a long night. BUNGA: Kion use the Roar blast those baddies. KION: No, I can't. RANI: Surak, Baliyo, take Ora. KION: Beshte, don't let Ora pass. BESHTE: Twende Kibobok! (ALL GROAN) ORA: (RATTLING) ANGA: Kion, I spottted Chuluun. She's in the trees. KION: Fuli, go get Chuluun. FULI: In the trees? Uh, I'll try. Huwezi! RANI: No, wait! Nirmala's got Chuluun. CHULUUN: (GROANS) NIRMALA AND FULI: (GRUNTS) RANI: Kion, I'm in charge here. KION: Ah, right. Of course. How can we help? RANI: You and the Lion Guard handle Ora. The Night Pride will take the leopards. KION: Got it. Lion Guard, let's go. SURAK: (GRUNTS) CHULUUN: (GROANS) BALIYO: (GRUNTING) ORA: Ah, too many. RANI: Anga, Ono, the Binturong. ONO: Affirmative. Incoming! MAMA BINTURONG: Ha! Missed me. ANGA: That's what you think. MAMA BINTURONG: (SHOUTING) Wait for me! BALIYO: And stay out! (YAWNS) KION: Sorry, Rani. We came to help. But I kind of made things worse. RANI: Your team did help, Kion, but from now on, follow my lead. BUNGA: What? But Kion's great at taking the lead. RANI: I know Kion has potential to be a great leader, but... FULI: Potential? Kion's already a great leader. KION: Am I? I became leader of the Lion Guard when I got the Roar. But now, I can't control the Roar. I've been messing things up like I did just now. Maybe I shouldn't be leading. FULI: Kion, seriously? MAMA BINTURONG: Kion can't control the Roar. And he doesn't wanna lead. KION: At least until my scar is healed. BALIYO: (YAWNS) KION: Looks like your team could use some rest. RANI: (SIGHS) Mama Binturong and the others never give up. They'll be back. KION: The Lion Guard could patrol during the day while you rest. RANI: Then the Night Pride could go back to patrolling only at night. Oh, we could use the help. Espically now that I'm Queen and leader of the Night Pride. MAMA BINTURONG: And the Night Pride's leader needs help. (LAUGHING) Mama's got a plan. KION: Okay, then the Lion Guard will start patrolling right away. NIRMALA: Not you, Kion. You're coming with me. KION: Then the rest of the Lion Guard will start right away. FULI: Okay, Lion Guard, head out. Anga, take the lead. I'll catch up. ANGA: Got it. FULI: Rani, can we talk? RANI: Of course, Fuli. What's wrong? FULI: Kion doesn''t seem to be getting better.'' RANI: Well, Nirmala did say his healing would take time. FULI: But he's even worse than when he got here. He's totally lost his confidence. Are you sure Nirmala knows what she's doing? RANI: My grandmother trusted Nirmala to become the healer at the Tree of Life. You should trust her too. FULI: (SIGHS) Okay, if you say so. SURAK: Is everything okay? RANI: Fuli doesn't think Kion's getting better. And I think she might be right. NIRMALA: This is Pratibimba, the Lake of Reflection. Look in the water. What do you see? KION: Ugh! My scar. I can't wait till it's healed and gone. NIRMALA: Kion, what if your scar never goes away? KION: But that's the whole reason I'm here. To heal my scar. So I can be my old self again. NIRMALA: That scar doesn't make you who you are, Kion. KION: What do you mean? NIRMALA: That scar is only skin deep. There's much more inside you. You just need to remember that. (YAWNS) Just like I need to rememebr to sleep. KION: What? Aren't you gonna stay here and help me? NIRMALA: I've done everything I can do, Kion. To complete your healing, you need to look inside yourself. KION: Looke inside myself? NIRAMALA: Yes, Reflect about what you've done and what you have yet to do. MAMA BINTURONG: Listen, we have the perfect opportunity. Rani royal duties are distracting her from leading the Night Pride. And Kion doesn't wanna lead the Lion Guard because he's afraid to use the Roar. ORA: We should attack now. MAMA BINTURONG: Not yet, there's more. The Night Pride defends the Tree of Life at night, and the Lion Guard will be on duty during the day." "Sunset, that's when we'll attack. CHULUUN: So there's no good time to attack? MAMA BINTURONG: Wrong. We strike at the end of the shift when they're tired and before the new patrol is on duty. Sunset. That's when we'll attack. ANGA: Trouble. BUNGA: Is it Mama Binturong? Back already? HENG-HENG: This is my bamboo! KELY: I was here first! ONO: That doesn't sound like Mama. BUNGA: (SIGHS) FULI: We still need to check it out. HENG-HENG: You really think you're going to push me out of here? KELY: (GRUNTS) No. I think we're gonna push you out of here. Come on, fellas! (GROANING) HENG-HENG: Oh, really, guys? FULI: Woah, woah, woah. Everyone calm down. I said, "Calm dwon!" KELY"S TROOP: (WINES) HENG-HENG: And who are you? FULI: I'm Fuli. We are the Lion Guard. KELY: But you're not lions. BUNGA: Yeah. We get that a lot. ONO: Oh, you're a giant panda. And, you guys are gentel lemurs. KELY: Not so gentle when bamboo's at stake. BESHTE: Um, I'm sure we can work this out. My name is Beshte. Who are you? HENG-HENG: I am Heng-Heng and this is my favorite bamboo stand. KELY: I'm Kely and it;s our favorite bamboo stand too. FULI: Can't you just come back later? HENG-HENG: Uh, no. Pandas have very speific requirements for when we need to eat. Morning, afternoon, and the middle of the night. ANGA: Should we just continue our patrol? Let them fight it out? FULI: I don't think Rani would take that. So we'll take them to Rani. She's the Queen. She'll know what to do. ANGA: Right. I'll find her. FULI: All right, everyone, let's go. We're gonna go see the Queen. Now. RANI: Kion? This is your therapy? KION: Well, yeah. At leat there aren't any tree frogs jumping on me. RANI: (LAUGHS) I didn't mean to interupt. KION: It's okay. I've just been here reflecting, thinking, and I could use a break. RANI: What have you been thinking about? KION: My scar. Nirmala says it might not ever be totally healed. But if it never heals, I might not be able to use the Roar again. And without the Roar, I don't known if I can lead the Lion Guard. RANI: Do you really need the Roar? My grandmother said you were supposed to come here. That the Roar was destined to return. Maybe she meant the Roar should stay here even if you leave. KION: You're saying I should give up the Roar? Leave it behind? ANGA: This way! HENG-HENG: Just you wait, she's gonna say it's my bamboo. KELY: Oh, no, she won't. RANI: FulI? Kely, Heng-Heng, what's going on? Lemurs, get off of her. Now what's this about? HENG-HENG: Queen Rani, well it's just that Kely and and all his friends were hogging the best bamboo stand. KELY: We were there first. RANI: Is that true? HENG-HENG: Well, yes, but... And how long have you been there? KELY: Well, since sunrise. RANI: And when does Heng-Heng have to eat? ALL: In the Morning, afternoon, and the middle of the night. BUNGA: We've already heard this. RANI: Kion had a great idea for the Night Pride and the Lion Guard. Maybe it'll work for you. Try taking shifts. BOTH: Shifts? RANI: The lemurs get the bamboo stand at sunrise, then in the middle of the day and again at sunset. And Heng-Heng, it's all yours in the morning, afternoon and RANI AND HENG-HENG: The middle of the night. KELY: That is a great idea. Come on, Heng-Heng. HENG-HENG: My pleasure, Kely. Let's go boys. BUNGA: Hey, Kion, all healed yet? KION: I don't think so, Bunga. FULI: Maybe all the interruptions are slowing things down. RANI: I'm sorry, Kion. Fuli's right, We should go. KION: Yeah, guess I'll get back to reflecting. RANI: Fuli, you should know. I'm worried about Kion's healing, too. FULI: What do you mean? RANI: We all want him to get better. But maybe this is as healed as he's going to get. ONO: You mean like my eyesight. It's better, but not back to the way it was. FULI: If that's true, then it's time for us to go back to the Pride Lands. RANI: Except I'm not sure Kion believes he can lead the Lion Guard without the Roar. FULI: Seriously? BESHTE: Of course, he can. ONO: Kion's always been leader of the Lion Guard. BUNGA: Not to mention our only lion. ANGA: Yup. FULI: Kion might not be at his best right now, but he is the best, with or without the Roar. RANI: Maybe you can talk to him then. (YAWNS) Sorry. I'm tired. I'll go get some rest. FULI: Sounds like Kion's doubting himself more than ever. Come on. BUNGA: Done reflecting yet? KION: Bunga, guys. I thought you were on patrol. FULI: We are. And we're here to deal with an emergency! You. KION: Me? FULI: Kion, you're scar is making you doubt yourself. But we don't doubt you. KION: But without the Roar, I... ANGA: You've always been a great leader, Kion. Even before you had the Roar. BUNGA: Wait, Anga, how do you know? We met you after Kion got the Roar. ANGA: Yeah, but I remember seeing you around the Pride Lands. FULI: Anga remembers and you need to remember too. Remember what makes you you. Fuli: ¶We've come this far together ¶'The last step's up to you ¶'We've known you forever ¶'But, you need to know you, too Fuli and Anga: ¶'You-ooh-ooh ¶'Remember what makes you you ¶'Recall what is real and true ¶'That's all you need to do ¶'Remember what makes you you ANGA: I remember a time when we were all a lot younger. KION: Race you to the watering hole. BUNGA: The first one there's a rotton egg. Zuka Zama! (CHUCKLES) Look at me. I'm the rotton egg! BESHTE: Sorry, Little B. I got here first. KION: Guess Beshte's a rotten egg. BUNGA: That's okay. (FARTS) I still smell like one. FULI: Kion! Kion! KION: Fuli? FULI: There's a hyena in the Pride Lands, and it's stealing an egg BESHTE: That's not right. We gotta tell your dad. KION: No time to tell my dad. We gotta stop that hyena ourselves. Come on. ANGA: Hmm. JANJA: This egg is so, oh, hard to roll. FULI: Hey, stop! Leave that egg alone. Why are you smiling? JANJA: (LAUGHS) (SINGSONG) Cause I know something you don't know. FULI: What's that? JANJA: That there's three of us. KION: Oh, yeah? Well, there's four of us. CHEEZI: Which is more, three or four? KION: Give us that egg, hyena. CHEEZI: Hey, he's got a name, lion cub. It's Janja. CHUNGU: Yeah, and I'm Cheezi! CHEEZI: No, you're Chungu. I'm Cheezi. CHUNGU: Really? KION: I don't care who you are. You hyenas aren't allowed to steal that egg. JANJA: Oh, yeah? Who's gonna stop us? KION: We are. JANJA: Yeah, right. Come on, fur brains help me steal this egg. CHEEZI: Did he call us fur brains? CHUNGU: Yeah, I ike it. JANJA: Uh, fur brains, stop talking and hold those guys off while I take the egg. CHEEZI: Okay, Janja. You got it. CHUNGU: How do we do that? KION: Beshte, get Cheezi. Fuli, take Chungu. Bunga, go for the egg. Leave that Janja to me. CHEEZI: Uh-oh! BESHTE: Twende kiboko! CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: (SCREAMING) BUNGA: Zuka Zama! Gotcha! JANJA: Hey, that's mine. BUNGA: Not anymore eenie-meenie hyenie. JANJA: (GRUNTS) KION: Get out of the Pride Lands. Now! JANJA: Okay. We're going, we're going. HYENAS: (SHOUTING) BUNGA: Look at 'em go. Bye-bye. FULI: Guess we'll never see them again. BESHTE: (GASPS) Kion, look at the egg. BUNGA: Oh, no it's cracked. KION: Hevi kabisa! It's not just cracked, it's hatching! ONO: (CHRIPS) Hapana. ANGA: Nice. Anga: ¶''You see it's always been there'' ¶''Those special qualities'' ¶''Believe what's inside you'' ¶''And, you'll do the rest with ease'' Fuli and Anga: ¶''You-ooh-ooh'' ¶''Remember what makes you you'' ¶''Recall what is real and true'' ¶''That's all you need to do'' ¶''Remember what makes you you'' KION: I remember that day. BESHTE: Me too. BUNGA: Oh, yeah. ONO: I don't. BUNGA: We sure showed those hyenas. FULI: And you showed us how to be a team, Kion. The Roar may have made you the leader of Lion Guard, but it's not what made you a leader. ANGA: You've always been one. KION: Maybe you're right. Back then I didn't even know about the Lion Guard or the Roar. BUNGA: Does that mean you're ready to lead us on patrol? KION: Actually, it's almost time for the Night Pride to take over. ULLU: (HOOTING) Lion Guard! Lion Guard Makucha, Ora and Chuluun are headed back up the mountain pass. KION: Thanks, Ullu. Alert the Night Pride. ULLU: (HOOTING) KION: Lion Guard, follow me. ANGA: Kion. They've already cleared the moutain pass. KION: Then we need to hurry. Come on. MAMA BINTURONG: Here comes the Lion Guard and they look tired. MAKUCHA: So we'll beat them now, before the Night Pride gets here. KION: That's gotta be Mama Binturong's plan. Attacking when we're tired. FULI: And before the Night Pride starts their patrol. MAKUCHA: (ROARING) BESHTE: (YAWNS) Ow! Kion, I'm down. BUNGA: Try that on me. I dare ya. (FARTS) ONO: Beshte, are you okay? BESHTE: I'm hurt, but I'll be fine. ANGA: Kion, here comes the Night Pride. At least most of the Night Pride. KION: Surak, Baliyo, attack Ora from both sides at once. Anga, can you take care of Mama Binturong? ANGA: Yup. KION: Nirmala, with me and Fuli. BUNGA: (SCREAMS) RANI: So, Kion can lead. ANGA: Anga Lenga! MAMA BINTURONG: (SCREAMING) Let me go! I mean, don't let me go. (SCREAMS) KION: It's over. Get out. MAKUCHA: For now. RANI: Not bad. NIRMALA: The venom is already wearing off. You'll be fine soon. BESHTE: Thanks, Nirmala. KION: Good job, everyone. RANI: Looks like I missed all the action. But you handled it fine without me. I guess Fuli was right. You are a great leader, Kion. KION: Yeah, but I had forgotten it. Guess it took a little reflection. BUNGA: So, if you;re back to your old self, does this mean you're ready to use the Roar again? KION: I'm not sure about the Roar. Guess i need to reflect about that too. (YAWNS) But tomorrow. I'm tired. Grandfather Mufass? (THUNDER RUMBLES) MUFASA: I am here, Kion. KION: Grandfather, for the first time since I got my scar, I finally feel like myself again. MUFASA: Does that mean you are healed? KION: Maybe. I know now that my scar doesn't make me me. And maybe the Roar doesn't either. Queen Janna said that Roar was supposed to return to the Tree of Life. Maybe she meant I neeeded to give it back. You were a great leader and you didn't have the Roar. I think I can be a great leader without it too. I'm ready to give it back. MUFASA: I understand. .But you cannot return the Roar to me. I never led the Lion Guard. The Roar was never mine. The Roar came from there. Cikha Escarpment. That is where you must go. KION: Uh, hello? (THUNDER RUMBLES) ASKARI: Greetings, Kion. I am Askari. KION: Askari. You were leader of the first Lion Guard. ASKARI: Yes, and I know you are the leader of the new Lion Guard. KION: I am. And I always thought the Roar was what made me leader of the Lion Guard. ASKARI: And now, what have you learned? KION: I've always been a leader. Even before the Roar. It's who I am. But I'm not sure if I can control the Roar anymore. So, I've come to give it back. I don't need it. ASKARI: Good. That means you are ready. Yes, Kion. It is time. Time for you to learn everything the Roar can do. Category:Season Three Transcripts Category:Transcripts